The Prophecy
by Gambit's Girl Silversi
Summary: It was written before the war for the ring of power. A dwarf, an elf, an orphan & King. They alone must fight this new evil. Prophecy's don't lie...right?
1. The Prophecy

Three races they do make

_They must unite for Middle-Earth's sake_

_A dwarf, an elf, an orphan & King_

_Come to hear the elves sing_

_Rivendell! Rivendell!_

_The Elven Prince so fair and strong_

_Old & wise…never wrong._

_The bearded dwarf, wielding his axe_

_He alone can watch their backs_

_The orphaned woman, young at heart_

_She alone can make 'IT' start_

_The wisened ranger, now but a King_

_It is he who must lead them to the spring_

_A queer group they do make,_

_Yet they must unite for Middle-Earth's sake_

_Rivendell! Rivendell!_

_Only when the time is near_

_Will they see the mark appear_

_After that the evil will soon rise_

_To try and bring Middle-Earth's demise_

~*~

Prophesied to happen three years after the War for the Ring of Power

A/N: This was intentionally short to intrigue you. I have an actual chapter in the works, to explain most of everything. Anyway…I hope you guys like the poem…it will play a major part throughout most of the story. Well…I'll try and write fast…reviews are always helpful. =)


	2. An orphan

Three years after the war for the ring of power.

~*~

The ancient elf gasped, and sat straight up in his bed. He closed his eyes, and sighed softly. It had been a long time since he had had the dream. He slowly lay his head back down on his soft feather pillow, murmuring to himself. "Only when the time is near…will they see the mark appear." Lord Elrond glanced toward the window; the sun was just starting to peek her way into his room. Deciding to get up, Elrond threw the blankets off, and prepared for a new day.

*-*

He had been searching all day. After a short breakfast, Elrond had locked himself into his library, and was pouring over old books, trying to find the source of the poem that he'd dreamed about. Pausing for a drink, he rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was no use, he'd never find it amidst all of his notes, and books and maps. Subconsciously his mind went back to that very first day he had heard the poem…(or was it a curse?) said aloud to him.

What a gorgeous day! Elrond declared to himself, sniffing the fresh air outside the great hall. Him and his children were having a peaceful walk in the forest. He smiled warmly at his three children. The twins Elladan & Elrohir were teasing their sister Arwen about the love of her life. Elrond inhaled deeply and let his eyes travel up toward the blue sky. 

_He started in surprise when he saw that the sky was not blue, but a dull shade of red. Thinking maybe his elven eyes were deceiving him in some way, he squinted and rubbed his eyes. He then noticed how quiet the forest surrounding him was; he quickly glanced to where his children were, they were gone. Turning his head in every direction, Elrond observed that the forest was not making any noise. No birds chirped and no insects buzzed near him. "You feel the change, don't you?" Someone whispered near his ear. Elrond turned sharply to the right to catch the person, but there was no one there. "The world will be destroyed…" Elrond pivoted to his left, and saw no one. "…unless They can stop it."_

_"Who are you?" Elrond asked, still looking around. He wasn't afraid, it took a lot to scare the Lord of Rivendell. But he honestly wanted to know what was going on. "What is your name?"_

_"It will happen after the War..." the voice said, ignoring his questions. "You know of the War in which I speak. Three years hence Middle-Earth will be threatened again." Elrond closed his eyes, and sighed briefly. The war for the ring of power wasn't to take place yet. He did not know when, but he could feel that the war was close. Elrond had given up trying to find the source of the voice…there was no use. _

_"What must I do?" He asked softly. He looked up at the red sky yet again, and shivered slightly. The whole feel of this place wasn't right._

_"Unite them." The voice hissed to his left. It seemed to circle around him, as if the voice's owner was circling around Elrond. "Unite them to save Middle-Earth."_

_"How? I do not know who or when."_

_"Three races they do make." The voice whispered to his right now. "The must unite for Middle-Earth's sake. A dwarf, an elf, and orphan & King, come to hear the elves sing. Rivendell! Rivendell!" The voice moved behind him. "The elven prince so fair and strong, old and wise…never wrong. The bearded dwarf, wielding his axe, he alone can watch their backs." The voice was now directly in front of Elrond. The breath of the voice was just barely felt on the tip of Elrond's nose. "The orphaned woman, young at heart. She alone can make 'IT' start. The wisened ranger, now but a King. It is he who must lead them to the spring." The voice started to move away. "A queer group they do make, yet they must unite for Middle-Earth's sake. Rivendell! Rivendell! Only when the time is near, will they see the mark appear." Elrond could just barely hear the voice now; with his eyes closed he pricked his ears in the retreating direction. "After that the evil will soon rise. To try and bring Middle-Earth's demise."_

_Elrond opened his eyes, and saw that his two sons and his daughter were opening a picnic basket for lunch. They beckoned him forward, and he came toward them._

_"Father!" Arwen laughed good-naturedly. She then noticed a small scroll set in her father's hand that he was clutching tightly. "What do you have there?" _

_Elrond glanced down toward his clenched hand, and saw the scroll. His eyebrows lifted in surprise as he unwrapped the scroll slowly, and saw the poem that had just been whispered in his ear. Toward the very bottom of the page, there was a strange symbol. It looked like three circles, all overlapping in one small spot. "The war…" Elrond muttered. "Three years hence."_

_"Father?" Elladan asked softly. "What is it?"_

_Rolling the scroll back up, Elrond set it behind him. "Nothing, just something to look at later." His mind was trying to decipher the poem, but he eagerly rubbed his hands together. "So…what did the cook give us for lunch?"_

"The scroll." Elrond muttered, and glanced down at his pile of paperwork. As if he wasn't in control of his own hand movements, his right hand brushed three books aside, while his left hand reached underneath them.Feeling his fingers brush against something around, he quickly pulled it out, and sighed in relief when he saw the now flattened scroll. Fingers trembling slightly, he started to read.

*_*

Two Weeks Later

*_*

Lady Kimberly was sitting in a soft stuffed chair, reading a book. Her legs were curled under her, and her soft lilac dress still touched the ground. "_There And Back Again_." Kim sighed softly. What she would give to go on a little adventure. It was of no use, Lord Elrond would barely let her explore the woods near Rivendell, let alone actually _leave_. Even when she went off into the woods, Elladan or Elrohir had to accompany her. She knew that Elrond was just being careful…because she wasn't an elf and all…but sometimes she just wanted to escape for a while. She pushed her short blonde hair out of her face. Here in Rivendell it seemed custom for everyone to have long hair…but then again all the elves were also dark-haired so she was different in that aspect too. She had hazel eyes, rimmed with dark green.

Kimberly knew that she couldn't find a better home then Rivendell, but sometimes she just felt so out of place here. She was a human, barely twenty-five…surrounded by immortal elves. Elrond had taken her in when she was but fifteen. She had never known her parents. She had been abandoned very early in life. She had been passed from relative to relative in those early years. Finally, when she just got fed up with life itself, she struck out on her own. This when she was only fourteen. She learned how to look out for number one, by stealing and escaping whenever she needed something or got caught. It wasn't a bad life, she was good at what she did. One day when she was right around fifteen, she had been walking through this huge forest. She came across a camp, with no guards. Everyone was sleeping soundly. She came toward an unsuspecting man, and started rifling through his bag to see what he possessed. 

At that point someone behind her had leaped to his feet, and had knocked her to the ground before she had even known what had happened. She was pinned to the forest floor, looking into the eyes of an elf. It was the first time she'd ever seen one, so she was quite amazed. Elladan had seen in her eyes that she wasn't going to harm him, and had left the camp to bring her toward his father. Elrond was more then happy to look out for the young human girl. It made him feel young again. From that point on, Elrond had raised Kimberly as if she was one of his own. 

Kim jumped slightly when she heard a knock at the door. She looked down and realized that she was still clutching the book tightly to her chest. She set it on her lap, and glanced toward the door. "It's open." The door slowly swung open, and Lord Elrond swiftly walked into the room. He smiled warmly at his adopted daughter. "Good afternoon Kim."

Kim smiled back at him, and moved to get up. Elrond motioned for her to stay sitting, and took a chair opposite of her, and leaned forward a bit. Inwardly Kim groaned. _Oh great_. She thought. _What did I do now? I hate these one-on-one talks! Elrond is way too perceptive! If I just blink at the wrong time, he knows what I've done!_ Kim shifted nervously in her seat. Instantly Elrond noticed and smiled at her to calm her fears. "Relax, you're not in trouble." He lifted his eyebrows and cocked his head at her. "Are you?" Kim smiled back at him warmly, instantly relaxing. If he had found anything out, he wasn't showing it. Not that she had _recently_ done anything wrong…old habits just die hard. He glanced down at the book in her hands. "_There And Back Again_." He nods. "Is this your fiftieth time reading it?"

"Fifty-first actually." Kim retorted back.

"Listen Kim, I—

"It wasn't me!" Kim instantly got defensive. She was a person that had a guilty conscious. If someone was in a bad mood, and happened to glance at her, she would immediately start defending herself for things she 'didn't do'. Elrond raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed. "Um…never mind. Keep going."

Elrond shook his head at her, and continued. "As you've probably heard, we're to have guests tonight." He saw the light in her eyes instantly spark up. "Arwen will be returning along with her husband. With them two friends. You have not yet met Arwen's husband or his friends that helped to destroy the ring." He softly sighed, wondering how to put together the next few words. "Arwen is going to stay here for a while."

"Arwen is?!" Kim said excitedly. "That's great! We have so much to catch up. I haven't seen her forever! If I hadn't been sick when she'd gotten married I would have been there!"

Elrond waited for her rant to finish before he continued. "You will not be here to chat with her for long I'm afraid." Kim's face when from excited to crestfallen. "With her three friends, you and Anne will be accompanying them on a journey." As soon as he said the name Anne, Kim shook her head.

"Elrond…I respect you and your decision making…but you know how Anne and I get along." Kim said, gritting out the words. "We don't." She nodded.

Elrond sighed. "I know." He could barely put up with the brat himself. Anne was also an adopted daughter of his. He had taken her in that same year that Kim had come to him. She was opposite everything that Kim was. She was loud, outspoken, and just a fright to be around. More then once fights had broken out between Anne and whomever she was currently with. Elrond had received many suggestions from elves telling him to send her somewhere else. Many elves commenting, 'I hear Rohan is very nice this time of year.' Elrond leaned forward and took Kim's hand in his own, and stared deep into her eyes. "I'm asking you, Kim. Please, try and get a long with her. I do not know how long this journey will last. It is important that you both go together." Kim stared deep into the ancient Elf's eyes. "You must get a long with her, you have more strength in you then she will ever possess." Kim sighed softly and nodded. She always got stuck with Anne. They hadn't gotten along since their very first encounter. 

"I'll do what I can." 

Elrond smiled. "Good. I was hoping you'd say that." He released her hand and moved to stand up. "Dinner will be in an hour. Do not be late, it is there that you will meet your traveling companions." He reached out a hand to help her up. "When you go on this journey in two weeks…I want you to stay near Aragorn. You must do whatever he tells you, and no less. Alright?" Kimberly nodded and shrugged. She had no idea who this 'Aragorn' guy was. The name sounded familiar…wasn't that Arwen's husband? "Better get ready." Elrond said, motioning toward her closet. "I'll send Elladan up to escort you."

"I'm fine." Kim said softly. "I'll be ready."

"Very well." Elrond said, and kissed her on the forehead. He walked out the door, and closed it behind him. He stared up at the ceiling. "Please let her return safely."

A/N: Well…that's all for now. How do ya'll like it? Any ideas/suggestions/quotes you'd like to appear in the story? I'll see what I can do to work them in…but ya got to review first! =) 


	3. An oath

*_*

"We got here as quick as we could." Aragorn said to Elrond, after bowing to greet him. "Your message had said it was urgent."

"And for that I am grateful." Elrond said, nodding to Aragorn. The two of them were in Elrond's study. After Elrond had had his talk with Lady Kimberly, he went to his office to find that the party had arrived already. "Sit down, Estel." Elrond motioned toward a chair, then sat down in one himself. "I've called you here for a very important purpose." Aragorn nodded, watching Elrond's eyes intently. "Many years ago, a prophecy was told to me." Elrond launched into the poem, and the description of how it had happened. He concluded with, "And that brings us to now. Exactly three years after the ring was destroyed…just as it was prophesized."

Aragorn cocked his head to the side, looking at Elrond. "And you believe that myself, Gimli, Legolas and…one of your adopted daughters are all involved in it?" 

Elrond nodded. "Yes, I believe that is correct."

"But you have no idea where 'The wisened Ranger, now but a King' …assumingly that's me. You have no idea _where_ I'm supposed to lead them…all you know is it's to a spring." Aragorn said slowly.

Elrond nodded again. "That is all that I have been told."

Aragorn scratched his head thoughtfully. "Huh." He leaned back in his chair, letting it all absorb in. "Have you talked with Legolas or Gimli yet? They should know what we're going to face."

Elrond smiled, relieved. He had been a bit leery about convincing Aragorn to join the group. If he had convinced his adopted son to join, the others would be easy. "I have yet to talk to them. I have only spoken with Lady Kimberly and Lady Anne about this matter…and now you."

"When are we to leave?" Aragorn asked, saddened a bit to be leaving his wife behind for a bit. But he felt that familiar excitement growing inside him at an adventure coming up.

"Two weeks." Elrond said. "We can discuss it more over dinner." He stood up, and Aragorn followed suit. "There you can meet Anne and Kimberly." He started to walk toward the door, then stopped and looked back toward Aragorn. Aragorn looked at him, waiting for him to say what was on his mind. "Estel…promise me something."

Aragorn nodded. "Anything."

"Lady Kimberly is…very dear to me. If she is indeed the one written into the prophecy, please watch over her for me." Elrond said slowly. "I've tried to protect her all of these years, never letting her further then the forest surrounding Rivendell. She is as dear to me as all of my children. I…I could not bear it if she did not return to me."

Aragorn looked Elrond in the eye, not missing the sadness in the ancient elf's eyes. "I will not let her out of my site. I will protect her with my life." He solemnly swore, as was the custom of all protectors. He balled up his right hand, and placed it over his heart, and looked Elrond in the eye. "If by my life or death I can protect her, I will."

*_*

Dinner was just about ready to go underway. Kim quickly dressed in a sky blue dress, that had three-quarter length sleeves, and that just reached her ankles. It wasn't flashy, but then again she never went for the flashy dresses. She was content to just fit into a crowd, not stand out. After giving her short hair one more quick brush, she practically flew out of the room, knowing that she was late. Elrond wouldn't be very happy with her…especially with special guests there that evening. 

She dashed through the maze of halls, finally coming toward the dining hall. The door was open, and the sounds of a loud crowd, and merry music could be heard from the room. Quietly slipping through the doors, she blended into the crowd. She looked toward the head table, and saw that with the special guests, all of the seats were filled. That was fine by her, she never liked sitting up there anyway…it always made her feel like everyone was staring at her. She glanced around the large room, and saw her friend Alicia sitting at a small round table near the wall. She quickly cut her way through the crowd to her. She was almost there when she collided with another person, spilling half of his drink on the right sleeve of her dress. 

"I am terribly sorry!" The man said, attempting to wipe off the ale from her soaking sleeve. "I didn't even see you there."

Kim shrugged, and glanced up at the man. He was really handsome, and only a few inches taller then herself. She couldn't help but smile. She wasn't in the least worried about her dress, and wasn't going to bother with changing. She wanted to talk to Alicia right away. "It's no problem, really." She assured him quickly, embarrassed to be under such close scrutiny of the handsome man. He attempted one last time to wring out her dress sleeve. 

"Can I get you anything?" The man asked, glancing around, motioning toward someone that he would be there in a second.

"Really, I'm fine." Kim said hurriedly. The crowd was starting to part a bit, and she didn't want Elrond to see her deliberately not sit at the head table. She nodded and smiled at the man one last time, then melted into the crowd. The man turned and watched her sit with a very pretty elf by the wall. He shrugged and made his way over to Arwen at the head table.

*_*

"Kimberly! There you are!" The elf Alicia cried out when the young woman arrived next to her. "Elrond was asking me where you were."

Kim plopped down next to her friend, her eyes scanning the crowd for the man she had bumped into. Not seeing him, she turned to her friend. "I got caught up in the book again."

Alicia shook her head at her friend. "I swear…you live more in a book then you do in your real life!"

"Oh!" Kim said eyes widening toward her friend. "Guess what?!" Alicia shrugged in response, thanking one of the waiters for the food set before the two of them. "Elrond is sending me on a journey! I'm finally going to be able to leave Rivendell for awhile!" The elf squealed in delight. Kimberly and Alicia had been friends since the very first day Kim had arrived in Rivendell. Elrond had wanted someone to show the young woman around the city. Alicia had been intrigued, not having seen many humans before, and jumped at the chance. Physically they looked the same age, but Alicia was a couple hundred years older.

"That is wonderful news!" Alicia shrieked happily. "You've been wanting to explore for years!"

"I know, isn't it _great_?!" Kim said happily. Then she groaned. "The only bad news is Anne is coming. She'll probably spoil everything."

Alicia nodded her agreement, looking over the crowd her eyes scanning the head table and noticing the man that had bumped into Kim on her way over. "So…what do you think of him?"

Kim licked the chicken juice off her fingers. "What? Him-who?" 

Alicia nodded toward the head table where the man sat. "Aragorn." She pointed toward him.

Kim followed her point, and when she recognized the handsome man, she immediately started to choke on her food. A helpful elf on her left patted her on the back, and Alicia handed her a glass of juice. When her coughing fit finally turned into an occasional cough, and she could breath again. Kim looked from Alicia to the man. "_That's_ Aragorn?!"

Alicia nodded. "Yeah…why?"

Kim shrugged. "Elrond said that he wanted me to stick close to him. Though…I'm not sure why. I just bumped into him a couple of minutes ago…and I just had the strangest feeling when I looked at him."

Alicia laughed, and shrugged. "Sorry, friend. You're too late. See that lady next to him. That's his wife."

"Arwen?" Kim laughed. "Oh I knew that! It wasn't a 'love' kind of feeling…it was something else."

Not picking up on her friend's strange mood, Alicia's eyes wondered to the blonde elf that was sitting on the end of the table near Elladan. "I think I'm having a 'love' kind of feeling right now."

*_*

Aragorn wound his way through the crowd with a new cup of ale, and quietly sat down next to his wife at the head table. He couldn't get the woman out of his mind. It was almost as if they shared some sort of bond…even though he had never met her before. His eyes scanned the room again, and he found her sitting near the wall, laughing with a friend. 

Arwen glanced over at her husband, and then followed his gaze. She smiled when she saw whom he was staring at. "So…" Arwen asked, gaining his attention. "What did you think of her?"

Aragorn looked back at his wife. "I'm sorry?"

Arwen put her hand lightly on his cheek, and turned his face until he was looking toward where Kimberly sat. "Lady Kimberly, of course. She is such a dear. Her and I were very good friends while we both lived in Rivendell. Father adopted her when she was but fifteen."

Aragorn glanced from his wife, to the woman, then back to his wife again, confusion evident on his face. "That's Kimberly?"

"Yes…why?" Arwen asked.

"I swore an oath before dinner to your father. I swore to protect her on our journey." Aragorn said, lost in his own thoughts.

"You must meet her." Arwen said softly. "Lady Kimberly is one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet."

Elrond had been eavesdropping on their conversation, while he silently ate his meal. He was wondering where Kim was at, and when he heard Aragorn and Arwen talking about her, he couldn't help but intervene. "Kimberly is here? Where?" His eyes scanned the crowd, yet he couldn't make out her form because a group of elves were standing in the way. 

"Near the wall over there." Arwen pointed. "Sitting with Alicia."

The elves moved away, as if on cue and Elrond saw his adopted daughter. He smiled warmly at her. "I wondered why she did not come to the head table. She knows her place is here."

Elrohir made to stand up. "Shall I escort her here?"

Elrond glanced at her again, laughing and enjoying herself with her friend. He knew that she wouldn't have many more times like these in the future. He decided to let her enjoy it while she could. He waved Elrohir back down, and shook his head. "Leave her. There will be time enough later for introductions."

*_*

"Well looky here." A voice sneered coming up to Alicia and Kim's table. "If it isn't the elf and the wanna-be."

"Correction." Kim said, looking levelly at Anne. "I never said I wanted to be an elf."

Anne rolled her eyes, and sat down across from the two friends. She started to help herself to their plates without asking. "So Elrond told me that we're going on a journey or something." She started talking with her mouth full. "Too bad you're going along. I wouldn't mind if just the elf and the king went. You could stay with the dwarf…since you're both the same stature."

Kim rolled her eyes at Anne. "I believe I'm taller, and older then you are Anne."

"I wasn't referring to height, fool." Anne sneered. "You're both below me, that's all I know."

"Have you ever met the dwarf lord before?" Alicia asked, breaking in. "How do you know he's below you?"

"Puh-lease!" Anne rolled her eyes. "He's a dwarf, that's how I know. Besides, I thought that elves and dwarves hated each other anyway. Why are you defending him?"

"He's my new best friend, if it makes you angry." Alicia laughed.

Anne decided to turn her attention back to Kim again. "Why are you even bothering to come? Everyone knows that prophecies are only written about gorgeous people." She paused. "And dwarves. But if you've looked in the mirror lately, you'll notice that you are neither. I on the other hand…am." She grinned proudly. It was true, however deceitful and horrible Anne was…she was a lot prettier then Kim was. Her long hair was an auburn color, streaked with highlights of blonde. Her eyes were the deepest brown. Kim wasn't ugly, just average looking…Anne was just a step under the elves without trying.

"You on the other hand are what?" Alicia asked. "A dwarf?" She laughed.

"_No_." Anne said disgustedly looking at her. "I'm gorgeous." She replied vainly. "I wouldn't be surprised if I already possessed the mark." She sniffed indignantly. 

Alicia and Kim rolled their eyes at each other. Kim was fed up with this conversation, and had lost her appetite. She knew that she was going to get into trouble from Elrond…but some things were just worth it. She picked up her glass of water, and made as if to take a drink, then Alicia lightly bumped into her, on 'accident'. Kim immediately threw the contents of the glass forward, directly soaking Anne's hair and dress. She sat there for a second, looking like a water-soaked rat. Alicia and Kim couldn't hold in their giggles any longer, and burst out laughing hard. Anne glared at Kim, and slowly stood up, shaking out her arms. "Time to go." Alicia whispered in Kim's ear, and Kim nodded in agreement. The elf and the woman bolted from their chairs, and sprinted out of the room. Anne stood there for a second, and then screamed a war cry causing the whole room to go silent. She slowly stalked toward the door, planning on seeking her revenge.

A/N: Well…that's all for now. What do you think?? I'm so happy I got two reviews!!! That just made my whole day! Totally sweet!!! I'm trying to set up the atmosphere of the story, how each person reacts to each other. I was trying to make Anne a person you love to hate…if ya know what I mean. All of you Legolas and Gimli fans, you should be appeased in the next chapter where they will have a bigger part. Aragorn is like my favorite character…so I tend to get a bit carried away with him. Anyway…if you like what you see…please review. It'll let me know if I should keep writing or not. =)


	4. Rivals

Anne was so angry with Kimberly and Alicia that she wasn't even watching where she was going; she was just stalking toward the door angrily. Someone from the main table had watched the rather humorous encounter and was now headed to sooth Lady Anne…so there wouldn't be too many hardships on the journey. Legolas hopped down from his seat, and in seconds gracefully stood directly in front of Anne. "Hello." Legolas said, smiling down at her. He was a good six inches taller then she was.

Even though Anne was seeing red, she had to admit, she was waiting for a chance like this. She smiled up at the elf; her smile was like honey. "Hello."

"It looks like you've had a bit of an accident there." Legolas said, motioning toward her dress.

Anne's eyes clouded over, and she practically growled to herself. "It was no accident." She started to push her way past Legolas. "If you'll excuse me."

Legolas moved to stand in her way. "Perhaps I could escort you toward your room?" He asked, smiling down at her. Elrond hadn't mentioned anything about the young woman's 'attitude' problem. Legolas found her very attractive, and was going to try and make the most of the situation. Already he was starting to feel the girl's coldness toward him. He wondered if that was how she reacted to everyone. Before Anne could answer, a friendly brawl was being taken place between a couple of elves. They started pushing and shoving each other back and forth. The final result ended with a momentary lapse in gracefulness for one particular elf. He stumbled backward, and bumped into Anne, and all of his food smashed into the middle of her dress. Before Legolas or the other elf could say anything, she let out another scream and ran from the room, the whole hall pausing to watch.

*_*

"Did you see the look on her face?!" Alicia gloated to Kim. "That was priceless!"

"I know!" Kim laughed loudly. Then her laughter slowly dwindled down, and she got a serious expression on her face. "I'm going to miss times like these. Plotting against Anne together…pulling off a prank seamlessly." She looked at the elf sadly. "Who knows when or _if_ I'll be back…"

"Don't talk like that." Alicia said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be back. And things will be exactly like they were before!"

"Excuse me…Lady Kimberly?" A voice interrupted them. "If I may, can I please have a word with you?" Both girls glanced behind them, to see the handsome man, known as Aragorn standing there. His expression didn't give away what he was thinking, but his eyes looked a bit angry. Kim noticed this right away, and suddenly realized that she didn't know this man at all. She glanced at Alicia, silently begging her with her eyes not to leave. Alicia hesitated, looking up at the man, then down to the sword that hung at his hip. "I assure you, no harm will come to your friend. I just wish to discuss the coming journey." Alicia shrugged, and looked to Kim. Kim was starting to look a little bit tense. Aragorn glanced behind him, then back to Alicia…knowing the correct tactic to use. "I believe the elf Legolas wanted to speak with you." He said, hoping that Legolas would at least play along when Alicia went to him. Just looking at her, Aragorn could tell she was smitten with the elf. He had noticed it in her eyes the very first time he had seen her in the hall. When he had introduced himself, Legolas and Gimli toward her. That was when Elrond had asked where Kim was. "He is yet in the dining hall, I think. I told him I'd tell you right away."

Alicia's eyes lit up excitedly, and she nodded at Aragorn. She looked to Kim. "I'll meet up with you later, alright?" Kim could barely nod nervously before Alicia sprinted toward the dining hall excitedly.

Kim swallowed nervously, and moved to follow her, but Aragorn moved to stand in her path. "That was a very immature incident that happened at the table a few minutes ago, _Lady_ Kimberly." He said, his voice just a little more then a whisper, as he looked down at her. Looking into his eyes, Kim could tell that he wasn't very happy with her. She quickly broke eye contact and looked toward the ground. She always liked to think that she was good at avoiding what she didn't want to do, see or hear. Mainly because Elrond had let her get away with more then her fair share of things when she had gotten in trouble. Now was no exception…except Aragorn would have none of that.

"She deserved it." Kim said, and moved to walk around him. 

Aragorn grabbed her arm and halted her in her steps. "We have not yet started this journey, and already trouble ensues." He looked down at her arm, as if just realizing that he was holding it, and then released her. "I have made a promise to Lord Elrond that I would protect you with my life on the journey." He watched her expression. She was trying hard to guard what she was feeling, but Aragorn was good at reading people. He could tell that she was nervous around him. He wanted to be her friend, and get along with her, but if she didn't fear him enough to at least listen to him, especially when it counted the most, she would be in danger when they left the confines of Rivendell. "And if I am to protect you, you are to stay by me, and obey my orders in every aspect of this journey. Are we understood?" Kim nodded slightly, looking down at the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes. He tucked his fingers underneath her chin, and raised her face to meet his eyes. She averted her eyes so that she was staring at his ear instead. "I do not know how long this journey will take us, or how many hardships we will have to face. But whatever happens along the way, I want your solemn promise that you will refer to me in all things." He paused for emphasis, and let his hand drop. "Are we clear?"

"Yes milord." Kim squeaked out. 

"Good." Aragorn said with a smile. His serious face seemed to melt away from his features with a snap of a finger. His eyes brightened, and he put his hand on her shoulder. Noticing the change in him, Kim finally met his eyes. "I believe that Lord Elrond wanted to speak with us about the upcoming journey. Could I escort you there?" Kim nodded, and the two of them made their way to Elrond's study. Kim glanced over at Aragorn once without him realizing it. She wondered if his mood swings were always like that. Silently she made a note to herself to never intentionally make Aragorn mad…if she could help it.

*_*

Alicia sprinted across the small yard toward the dining hall. Legolas wanted to see her? Did he, by chance, feel the same bond just by looking at her that she had by looking at him when they first had met? She did recall the smile he had given her, and when he had kissed her hand in meeting. When she was near the outside door, she came to a halt, and immediately started fixing her hair and dress. When she felt that she was presentable enough, she slowly opened the door and went in. She immediately found Legolas sitting at the head table, in the same spot that he had when she left. Only the dwarf was left sitting by him now. She took a deep breath and made her way up to Legolas. Stopping in front of him, she smiled at him. "Milord?"

Legolas, who had been in a deep conversation with Gimli about their upcoming journey, turned to the side and saw a very pretty elf maiden standing there, waiting for his attention. Legolas didn't recognize her from earlier, because his mind was propelling in different directions. He smiled at her, turning away from Gimli in mid-sentence. "Milady?"

Alicia froze; he was even more beautiful up close! What should she say now?! "I…I heard you wanted to see me?"

Just a few minutes earlier, Legolas had asked one of the waiter-elves for more ale for him and Gimli. Mistaking the beautiful maiden in front of him for the waiter, he smiled warmly at her. "Yes, would you bring us two ales please?" 

Alicia stared at him in confusion, yet he didn't retract his statement. He smiled at her politely, waiting for her to say something. Finally…crestfallen, Alicia muttered. "Yes, milord. Right away."

Legolas stared at her retreating figure, a little confused. What had he seen in her eyes…disappointment? Had he done something wrong? Elrond had said to call on the waiters if he needed anything, so he had done just that. Shrugging it off, he turned back to Gimli, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't dismiss the maiden from his mind.

Alicia, meanwhile, had caught a waiter and told him to bring two ales to the elf and dwarf at the head table. She didn't want to head back there she was too embarrassed. With her head hanging low, she left the dining hall.

*_*

A few minutes later, Elrond, Arwen, Anne (in a new dress), Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir & Kimberly were all in Elrond's study, waiting for Legolas and Gimli. "Perhaps they have taken too many cups." Elladan joked. "And now they are passed out at the table?" Elrond sat at his desk, while Kimberly, Arwen and Aragorn sat on a couch. Anne sat in a high chair near the wall glaring daggers at Kim, Kim not meeting her gaze. Elladan and Elrohir were both standing near Elrond; Elladan to his left, and Elrohir to his right. 

They waited for a few more minutes in silence, with just the occasional 'polite' chatting between everyone now and then. "Elladan, would you summon Legolas and Gimli?" Elrond finally asked. "The hour grows late, and we have much to discuss yet this night." Elladan nodded and moved toward the door. Right as he put his hand on the knob, it swung open and Legolas and Gimli stood there.

"Sorry we are late, Lord Elrond." Legolas bowed deeply to the ancient elf. "Gimli and I were having a friendly wager on who was the strongest at arm wrestling. And things just happened to get a bit carried away." Elrond nodded toward the elf, and Gimli and the two found their spots amongst the crowded room, next to Aragorn leaning against the wall. 

"Next time you will experience no barriers held by this dwarf!" Gimli hissed in Legolas' ear. "No more going easy on you, because you're an elf."

"Is that why I beat you seven times in a row?" Legolas asked with a smirk towards Gimli. Aragorn reached over and lightly hit the elf on the arm to get him to be quiet as Elrond started to speak.

"Now that we are all gathered here." Elrond began. "I want to make sure that everyone knows the danger involved in completing such a task. We do not yet know what it is you will be doing to stop this new evil arising in Middle-Earth, but we do know it will take all four of you to complete the task." Anne was still glaring at Kim, started to point to herself and mouthed the words 'me…not you, me.' Elrond raised an eyebrow at her, and she quickly stopped. "The journey will be started in two weeks. Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, Kimberly and Anne will all be going. We do not yet know who the orphaned child is, that is written in the prophecy. Kimberly and Anne will both be going until one of them sports the mark. The other will stay with whatever kingdom is closest at hand, with my leave, until the task is completed." He looked around the small group, and in turn looked everyone going on the journey in the eye. "Is this understood?" He received nods, and voiced agreements. "Good. Now, as you all know…there are not many remaining orcs roaming the lands of Middle-Earth anymore…but they are still out there. Lady Anne and Lady Kimberly will need the remaining time they have here to learn how to fight." Anne rolled her eyes, and Kim kept her eyes lowered, letting everything soak in. "Since we only have two weeks until the group departs, we must take the weapons that are more easily learned. The sword and the axe are picked up much easier then the bow and arrow. Aragorn, with your leave, will teach Kimberly to use her sword. And Gimli, with your leave, will teach Anne the proper use of an axe." 

"Lord Elrond." Legolas said before the elder elf could continue. "While they train with their weapons, what shall I do?"

"I had planned on you helping me to decipher the prophecy." Elrond nodded to Legolas. "Archery is a great weapon…but not one that can be properly learned in the time we have." He looked around at the group once more. "Are there any questions?"

"Father?" Arwen asked. "How long will they be gone?" She glanced over at Aragorn, and he took her hand in his lovingly. 

"That I cannot say." Elrond said. "It could be from a week to a month…maybe longer." He solemnly looked around the group once more. "Now, I insist that you all go to your rooms, and rest. Tomorrow will be a long day. If any of you have any more questions, come talk to me right away." Saying that the group departed and went off to their rooms for a good night's sleep.

A/N: Well…I hope that this story is still going all right. I promise in the next chapter, it will start to move along more. It kind of seems like we're in a rut right now. Thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys totally rock, and are giving me inspiration for the story! I was thinking maybe a dream would answer most of their questions in the next chapter. Anyway…please review if you like what you see! =)


	5. The dream of all dreams

After everyone found their rooms, it was almost as if some sleeping drug had been given to them to make them fall asleep faster. They barely had time to change into their sleeping clothes before they were out cold. As they occupants lay in their beds, a very strange dream entered their minds.

"Only when the time is near…will they see the mark appear!" A voice whispered into your ear. He started to chant in a singsong voice. "After that the evil will soon rise…to try and bring Middle-Earth's demise!" An evil cackle was heard. Looking around, only shadows could be seen. Finally straight up ahead an ugly decrepit figure emerged from the shadows. Looking closer, it was noticed that he had an ugly scar over his left eye running down toward his neck. What was left of his greasy hair hung in stringy strands to his shoulders, in a gray and black mixture. His eyes were coldly blue, and he stared at you insanely. He was tall…about the height of the wizard Gandalf. He wore a ratty brown robe that reached his ankles, and he bore a staff in his left hand, signifying his great power as a wizard. 

"A dwarf, an elf, an orphan and King!" The old man cried again and again. He laughed that insane laugh that made chills crawl up your spine. The man turned and walked toward a huge machine. It compromised many levers and wheels. He ran his hands along one of the wheels lovingly, and cackled again. Feeling the need to escape his presence, you turned and ran in the opposite direction. Suddenly a forest seemed to surround you in every possible direction. Everywhere you turned the forest got thicker with more branches and vines. Taking out a long sword, you begin to hack at the trees unmindful of the loud groans and sounds that were starting to be heard above and around…seemingly coming from the trees themselves.

Finally free of the confines of the forest, you take a look around at the surroundings. You were in a large clearing, the forest now only a large circle many feet away. The babbling of a stream was heard coming from your left. Turning a large stone statue stood there, as if guarding the large stream that gushed behind it. "Galen…the watcher of Fangorn Forest." You muttered, recognizing the tall statue. Taking another step forward, you suddenly trip a trap, and the statue of Galen's eyes light up bright. The statue starts to melt away, and in its place stands the old man. Pointing his staff toward you, you suddenly felt drawn to him…feeling weightless the dreamer approached him in just a matter of moments, feet not even touching the ground. Closer and closer you get until you can smell his rotten breath in your face. He cackled again, and prepared to deal out a deathblow with his staff. You squint over his shoulder, making out the figure of something across the stream. Right as the staff was about to crack on the top of your head, you wake up.

The members of the group included in the prophecy sat up with a start in their beds. What was that all about? After taking in the fact that they were safe in Rivendell, and they each had a chance to take in a few deep breaths, they calmed down a bit. Knowing that they weren't going to get much more sleep that night, the various members got up to do their own thing. Looking out the window, the sun wasn't going to rise for another few hours. There was a lot of time to kill.

*_*

Lady Kimberly quickly lit a candle next to her bed and looked around her room a little bit frightened. After dressing quickly in what she thought would be appropriate training clothes, she made her way down the stairs, and toward the kitchen for an early morning snack. She paused when she saw a light flickering in the kitchen, the dream still fresh in her mind. Swallowing nervously she made her way into the kitchen. She went forward and was just about to set her candle on the counter when a large dark figure lunged at her from behind the door. Screaming for her life, she reacted by slamming the door back at him, and scrambling toward the counter where she could grab a knife. The figure groaned in pain, and a weapon clanging to the floor could be heard. "That's going to leave a mark." 

"Gimli?" Kim asked softly, creeping forward a bit, still cautiously. 

"Kimberly?!" Gimli's gruff voice echoed in the room. He came out from behind the door, picking up his axe as he did. "What are you doing up at this hour?" He asked, a bit breathless. She had given him quite a fright when she came into the kitchen, setting down her candle so soundlessly. He had been unable to sleep after the strange dream he had had, and decided that he just need a nice hearty dwarf size snack to calm his nerves. 

"I could ask you the same thing." Kim said, eyeing his axe warily as he set it down. "Thanks for not cleaving my skull by the way. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." Gimli replied. "Figured a snack would do me good." He grinned broadly and motioned toward one of the counters on the far side of the room. It was about five feet long, and covered with every type of food imaginable.

"Me too." Kim smiled at him. 

They both jumped when another figure emerged into the room. "Who goes there?" The voice asked. He had his sword drawn and ready to attack anyone who sounded or laughed like a certain old man.

"Aragorn." Kim and Gimli both breathed quietly to themselves. Kim almost sagged to the floor in her relief.

"Gimli? Lady Kimberly?" Aragorn asked, raising a questioning look, he sheathed his sword at his hip. "What are you two doing up?" Gimli and Kim both grinned at him, and pointed toward the counter stocked with food. Aragorn followed their pointing, then grinned. "Hey…food."

"If anyone else decides to just pop into this room." Kim started to say. "I'm going to die of fright. You guys wouldn't believe this dream that I had!" 

Gimli and Aragorn glance at each other. "Do tell." Aragorn said, grabbing a chunk of bread and taking a bite. 

"Is someone in there?" A voice hesitantly called out. The sound of footsteps getting closer could be heard.

"Not another one!" Gimli sighed, and turned his attention toward the door. Aragorn glanced at him then Kim before looking toward the door. "State your name and purpose if you don't mind."

There was a pause. "I live here!" The voice snapped back. "Why don't you tell me who you are?!"

"Anne." Aragorn, Gimli and Kim sighed at the same time.

She emerged into the room, hair all mused. She squinted at the occupants of the room. "What are you guys doing up?"

"Well…" Aragorn said, taking a glance around. "The gangs all here. Unless anyone has a better suggestion…we should start out training." Anne opened her mouth to protest, but a single look from Aragorn silenced her. "I'm sure none of us will be able to sleep anymore this night." He muttered, the dream still flashing in his mind. "Come…we shall meet the dawn with sweat on our brows, and strength in our defense."

A/N: I don't know about you guys…but I thought this chapter totally sucked. Inspiration well ran dry on this chapter. Oi…sorry about that guys! Bear with me…it will get better.


	6. Training and Planning

A/N: Hey ya'll…really sorry it took so long for this update!! I hope that you like it!!! =)

Aragorn led the way into a peaceful clearing of trees in the forest surrounding Rivendell. Kimberly followed a few paces behind him, still a bit unsure about how this was going to go. In the one day that she had known Aragorn, she thought a lot of him. But he still managed to keep her on her toes. He had this look like he always knew what was going on, and that nothing ever slipped by him. 

Before Kim had gone to bed that night, Elrond had entered her room and given her a sword to use while she practiced her training. The end wasn't blunted; it was a true sword that had had its share of the war of the ring. It was a long sword that was light in weight, and sharp enough to split a hair. There was a small star engraved onto the face of the sword, with a red ruby, blue sapphire, and a green emerald. Very beautiful in it's simplicity. Kim wondered if she was going to see much action with it.

While thinking about her sword, she stumbled on an uprooted branch, and almost fell face forward…had Aragorn not grabbed her arm to steady her. "You would do well to pay attention to where you are walking." Aragorn told her once she had regained her balance.

"Yes, milord." Kim replied, not looking up at him. 

Aragorn stared down at the young woman, not much younger then himself. What hardships would she have to endure on this journey? Would he really be able to protect her in all ways? More then once Aragorn had doubted his abilities, and now his old doubts of running his kingdom began to resurface in his head. Taking a deep breath he pushed the thoughts aside, and put a hand out in front of Kim to make her stop walking. "This will do. Are you ready to begin?" He asked softly.

Kim reluctantly turned to face the man who was King of Gondor, and nodded hesitantly. She had asked a few elves around Rivendell about him. He had done some wondrous things in his lifetime. The biggest thing being coming back out of the blue to regain his kingdom, and unite his people. She made a mental note to ask Arwen what he was really like. Kim now had him on a high pedestal; she'd heard many great stories about him. It was a hard to believe that the legend himself was standing directly in front of her. Kim was very reluctant to look into his gentle eyes; she thought he was quite handsome, very handsome actually. Still she had so little faith in herself, that she couldn't even trust the legendary King of Gondor to be able to teach her in time, for whatever it was they were training for. Startled she glanced up at the tall man a few feet away, realizing that she was stalling. Half smiling in apology she reached for the sword at her belt, and realized that it wasn't there. Her face turned a light shade of red for forgetting her sword and taking more time away from practice. "I...don't have my sword. I must have left it at the table. I'll be right back." She sighed in relief, and started to walk past him back toward the camp. Aragorn grabbed her forearm as she tried to pass him.

Aragorn couldn't help but smile at her. "Ah, but how hopeful you look. Are you that scared of learning?" He released her and pulled out her sword from under his cloak which he had grabbed while they were eating. "Here you are." Kim took it by the hilt, and stepped back. "Thank you?" Aragorn laughed. "Come now, its not so hard. We'll start off slow, alright?" Kim nodded nervously, testing the grip on the hilt. "Alright, now I'm going to come at you slowly. I want you to block each sweep of my sword. Don't worry; I will give you plenty of time." Kim nodded again slowly, her throat constricted, eyes widening. She was easily intimidated at the thought of learning how to fight with a sword from, the until recently, lost King of Gondor. She watched as Aragorn lifted his sword, and brought it down near her left arm. Kim quickly backed away, enough so his sword was a few inches away from her. Aragorn stopped and looked at her. "First rule of fighting, don't back up. Alright?"

"Yes, sorry." Kimberly squeaked.

"Don't apologize." Aragorn replied. "Now, let's try this again." And with a smile he added, "...without backing up." Slowly he brought his sword in an uppercut toward her left side, she instantly backed away again. "No...Don't back up!" His voice came out harsher than he had intended. "Listen, if you continue to back up, you're going to allow your enemy to gain the upper ground, and you will constantly be on the defense. Whenever you fight an opponent, you want to be in control at all times and most importantly gain ground." He swung the sword through the air above her head once, as if to get the feel for it. "Alright, I'm not going to hurt you. You do not have to worry about getting hurt on my account, okay?" Kim nodded. Aragorn brought the sword down in what would have cleaved her shoulder, if she had stayed to let it; but she backed out of the way. Aragorn sighed audibly, and tightened the grip on his sword...feeling the need to relieve the stress somehow. Kim looked up nervously at his darkening gaze. Aragorn wasn't a teacher. Elrond had once taught him how to use a sword...the elder elf had the patience for it. Aragorn had patience, but not for teaching. "Alright, let's try a little exercise." Aragorn decided to try another tactic. "I'll swing at you once; you block, and swing at me, alright?" Kim nodded, gripping her sword so hard her knuckles were turning white. When he swung at her, he anticipated her backing up. "Good..." He replied. "Now you." She swung at him from where she stood, but her sword came nowhere near him, though he hadn't moved.

"You're too far away!" Kim concluded. 

"Exactly!" Aragorn said emphatically, feeling he was gaining some ground. "When you back up, you lose your ground, and when you want to attack, you're too far away. This is why you don't want to back up. If there's only one thing that I teach you today...it's going to be to not back up." He smiled at her enlightened expression. "Now...let's try it again."

*_*

They had practiced past dawn, through the morning and into lunchtime. Aragorn had decided that that was enough. He put an affectionate hand on Kimberly's shoulder telling her how well she had done. Once they had gotten back to the house of Elrond, they found Gimli and Anne had long since returned. Aragorn later found the reasoning that if the dwarf had stayed with the brat much longer she wouldn't have come back at all. Aragorn had chuckled, and realized how lucky he was to be teaching Kim. She was very non-aggressive, but she was a quick learner. She had followed him back to the house, and to the room where Elrond had the cook keeping lunch warm. He glanced around now, noticing that she was gone. He shrugged and smiled warmly at Arwen, before sitting down and eating his fill.

*_*

"You know…I had this thought while I was ducking from Aragorn's sword." Kim said thoughtfully to Alicia as the two of them made their way with their lunch to Alicia's favorite spot by the river. Alicia had waited for Kim to get back before eating her own lunch.  

"You had a thought?" Alicia asked, ducking a hit from her friend. "What was it?"

Kim smirked and winked at her friend. "Before this journey is over, you are and Legolas are going to be a couple."

Alicia's eyes went wide. "That oaf?! He wanted me to serve him his drinks last eve! I wouldn't want to be within five feet of him." She paused, and peered over at her friend as they setup for lunch. "Why…did he ask about me?"

It took everything Kim had to not outright laugh right then and there. She just smiled as she spread the blanket out. "Maybe."

"What kind of answer is that?!" Alicia shouted. 

"If you don't want to be within five feet of him, then it's a perfectly acceptable answer." Kimberly retorted. They began to eat lunch with Alicia throwing glares in Kim's direction of couple of minutes. Kim stretched her sore muscles over her head and out in front of her when she was done eating. "My arms hurt so much." 

"I know someone who has an herb that can make the pain go away." Alicia said deviously. "And I'll give it to you…for a price." 

"What price?" Kim asked, eyeing her warily. 

Alicia grinned mischievously. "You help me get back at the elf for thinking I was the waitress…and I'll give you the herbs."

After a moment Kim nodded. "On one condition." Alicia nodded her head, waiting for her human friend to continue. "We have to include Aragorn in on the prank."

"Deal."

A/N: Anybody want to see anything in particular in the story? A quote an action, a certain prank? E-mail me, or review =) 


	7. Authors Note

A/N: Sorry, I accidentally uploaded the same chapter twice, and I couldn't figure out how to delete it. So…sorry about that. 


End file.
